Somniloquy
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Morgan is upset about having to share a room with Reid, because frankly, he makes noises in his sleep. He finds out, however, just what those little noises mean. This is a ONESHOT. Morgan/Reid


**A/N: I just had to write a Masturbating!Reid. I've just always thought that idea was just so ajdflkagshgaf if you get my drift. This is a Oneshot and (Implied) Slash, my darling people, so you've been notified.**

**Rated M for strong sexual material, and some language!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>Great. The team had been working on an incredibly intricate case for the past 2 days, and they had landed in Boston a couple of hours ago. It was now 3:47 in the morning and had to sleep at a fairly decent motel for the night.<p>

Neither member of the team had brought much money, since they didn't expect to be here for more than 10 or so hours, so everybody had to double up.

Morgan didn't really get much of a choice honestly, because JJ and Emily were automatically paired up, Hotch and Rossi had a rather quick mutual agreement, and Garcia was back in Quantico, so...

Reid nervously looked at Morgan, shrugging his shoulders.

It's not that he didn't want to sleep with Reid because he didn't _want_ to, well, he _didn't_ want to, but it was because of the noises he made.

And they were uncomfortable.

They weren't very loud, it was just... well they were undeniably _sexual._

Reid moaned and whimpered in his sleep, with moderate to short gaps between them.

It kept Morgan awake, no matter how hard he tried to fall back asleep.

And then he moved a lot, and the cheap beds made a creaking noise every time.

Morgan didn't care about Reid's fantasies he was having; all he cared about was getting to sleep, and it was near impossible.

That was a few years ago, though, and Morgan hoped Reid had stopped the habit.

The two FBI agents walked up to room 287, Morgan pausing before entering in the key.

"Hey," he pointed a finger at Reid. "No jokes or anything, right?"

Reid nodded, forming a half smile. Morgan shook his head slightly as he opened the door, walking inside and allowing Reid to close the door behind them.

"Well, everything's clean," Morgan said, sitting down at the edge of one of the beds. "And there's two beds so no one has to sleep in a chair again."

Reid nodded, sighing as he sat on the firm mesh of the opposite bed, observing the dark red blankets.

"Well, get to sleep kid. We gotta be out of here first thing in the morning." After speaking, he went into the bathroom to change. He came out with just his boxers on, looking in no way self conscious about being half naked in front of his friend.

Reid blushed slightly, shifting his eyes around. "Um, sorry..." he muttered.

Morgan laughed a little. "No reason to be sorry, kid. Aren't you gonna take some of those layers off, or are you gonna sleep in all of it?" he questioned.

Reid opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it, beginning to think. "I think I'm just gonna...stay up for a little while... I don't feel very tired."

Morgan huffed. "Well, allright. Night, Reid."

He climbed into the bed, pulling the covers over himself, and said nothing else.

Reid watched him for a few moments before switching on the TV, browsing through the seven or eight channels, not really focusing on the thing. He switched the television off, walking into the bathroom. He removed all of his clothes except his undershirt, pulling on a pair of pajama pants he had brought, predicting the delay in flight and the approximate time of when his team would arrive, knowing ahead that they were going to be sleeping somewhere.

He brushed his teeth and washed his face before leaving, the blackness of the room surrounding him.

He felt around for the bed, climbing into it and putting the blankets around him.

He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come.

...

Morgan heard a rustling near him and it jerked him half awake.

"Mmn..."

He was almost fully awake now, opening his eyes slightly.

"Oh God..."

That did it, he was definitely awake now, using his energy to sit upright.

He tried to see in the darkness, his eyes stinging. "Reid?" he whispered.

He heard a moan, followed by a lingering whimper and another rustling noise.

Morgan sighed exasparately as he began to accept the realization it was going to be hard to get any sleep tonight. He swore to himself, sinking back into the bed angrily, smashing the pillow around his ears.

Reid let out another throaty moan, breathing heavily.

Morgan was seriously comtemplating on the idea of waking him up, but then...

_"Morgan!"_

Morgan's eyes opened wide, raising himself up to look over at Reid, feeling shock and exhaustion and anger all at once. _Did he just-?_

Morgan's eyes had adjusted enough so he could make out outlines in the room, and his mouth dropped open as he saw Reid wildly stroking himself beneath the sheets, his head thrown back in pure ecstasy.

"Fuck!" he whispered, and Morgan felt a pang of electricity run through his body.

Reid stopped to move the sheets away from him, letting it gather at his legs.

Morgan swallowed as he saw Reid's legs and member completely exposed, Reid taking ahold of it again with shaky fingers, proceeding to stroke himself impatiently.

He ran his free hand up his stomach, stopping to rub and pinch his nipples. "Oh God, Morgan... Morgan... I'm-"

His mouth dropped open as his face twisted in absolute bliss, tugging at himself erratically.

"Yes...yes..." Reid's pants gradually turned into whimpers and Morgan couldn't ignore the sparks of arousal he felt in his groin.

His hips rose from the bed, gasping. "Oh, God, fuck, yes, _Morgan!"_ Reid screamed, head banging into the wall, jerking and trembling as his hot fluid coated his fingers and parts of his neck, his breathing slowly decreasing to a normal pace.

Morgan realized he was holding his breath and exhaled shakily. And as he laid back down, the sound of Reid screaming his name consumed his thoughts until he managed to fall asleep.

...

The next morning, the two men casually got dressed and had coffee, exchanging friendly Good mornings.

As they went through their day, talking to each other about nothing but the case, Morgan didn't try and confront Reid about what he witnessed last night. And he didn't want to.

Maybe it was better left unsaid from him. He believed whenever Reid ever thought of the best time to talk to Morgan, he would.

There was so much he hadn't figured out about the Genius, but he didn't think too much about it.

He would just wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Longer than I intended; this thing had a mind of its own! **

**Please please review if you have time; I would appreciate it so much :)**


End file.
